Just like a Shoujo Manga
by CaptainBatBrain
Summary: "How unbelievably dense! He's a good looking, clueless idiot! Dear god, he's like a character from a shoujo manga! I need to get out of here." Happy 6/9! Demyx is a lazy manga artist and Zexion is his editor.


**Just like a Shoujo Manga**

**Couple: Demyx and Zexion**

**Rating/ Warnings: M / Boy smex, Shoujo things, and bad writing (as always xD)**

**Notes: HAPPY 6/9! =D I bearily got this done in time, so please enjoy! Sorry for all errors but I barely got this done in time lol**

* * *

><p>Zexion thought he'd be at a different place in his life when he turned 24 instead of the manga section of a book store. He worked through high school and college, building out his literary prowess, dreaming of the day to become an editor for a large publishing company, living comfortably and one day starting on his own novel that he had been thinking of since 9th grade.<p>

Sadly, it wasn't quiet how things worked out.

The only company that would hire him straight out of college published Manga… And not just any Manga… Shoujo Manga… The cutesy, girl-based, love and magic based books now stared at him with their titles in his direction, almost mockingly. Onomatopoeia for heart throbbing, synonymy's for love, and random cute words were used as titles to make Zexion, who was particularly jagged when it came to such romance, feel nauseated.

_I cannot believe this is our best seller… _He stared at the pink, flower book with distain, remembering his editor and chief, Marluxia, pushing for this book cover. The books plot line alone was enough to make Zexion's skin crawl, a teenage girl falling for the handsome and charismatic boy at her high school and the trails they face to pursue their love, but the art itself was a detailed and glorified version of love at his finest.

And yet, at this particular book store, it was flying off the shelves and into the arms of hopeful lovers everywhere, a notion that seemed useless. "What a waste of time and money." Zexion shook his slate colored head and turned to walk out of the book store just as his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered the ringing device as soon as he left the building.

"ZEXION!"

The man knew that voice… it was the tone of desperation and urgency that he could get out of one of his co-workers when something was wrong.

"Xigbar, breathe." Zexion said, his own tone calm and annoyed. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's this dude I'm in charge of! Says he wants to quite! But Marluxia's riding my ass about one of the story boards I need to read over! I can't convince him to keep writing! He said he's talk about it over dinner at this café but like I said-"

"So, you would like me to meet with him and convince him he should continue, so you can keep your job, is that correct?"

"Come on, Zexion! You know I'd do it for you!"

It was true. Even if he hated his job, at least his co-workers where helpful and loyal. Xigbar would certainly drop whatever he was doing if Zexion had asked him for this favor, which made trying to say no even harder. "Alright, alright, Xigbar, I'll help you out."

The voice over the phone sounded elated. "Thanks, Zexion. I owe you one!"

"So, what's this name and where do I meet him?" Zexion asked, looking around at his surroundings to receive the directions as easily as possible.

"His name is Demyx. He's the creator of our top seller. He wants to meet at some café that's about a few blocks from the book store." Shuffling sounds came from Xigbar's side of the phone until they suddenly stopped and he read out the café's name.

"Alright, I'll call you when the meeting is over. Stay near your phone. I don't expect this meeting to take very long." Zexion hung up shortly after and made his way towards a café he could vaguely remember hearing the name of before. He pulled the hood of his jacket over his head as the cold wind blew down on him, glaring as he walked. _How did my life come to this? I was supposed to be editing real things, good books and stories with purpose…_

The walk wasn't long, and when he walked into the café, a bell jingled announcing his arrival. "Hello!" A cheerful worker with pale blonde hair greeted him, dressed in a frilly maid outfit with a head dress of light pink and white over her pale hair. "I'm Namine, let me get you a seat!"

"I-I'm meeting someone." Zexion said, stammering slightly when he got a good look at the décor of the building. The place was full of waitresses dressed similar to Namine which made sense given the decorations. Pink and white was a predominate pattern, but light shades of pastel where apparent everywhere, catching the eye subtly.

"Oh, May I get his name, please? I can escort you to the table." She smiled innocently and Zexion fought the urge to shiver and vomit.

"Demyx."

"Right this way." The waitress in a maid dress led the editor through tables of happy couples and young lovers to a man in the back of the restaurant, dipping a spoon into a large, decorated parfait. His appearance threw him off as well, although he wasn't sure what he would imagine a male who wrote shoujo manga to look like. The man had sandy blonde hair in a mullet with few strains falling over blue/green eyes and slightly tanned skin, a happy smile on his face as he continued to eat his sweet treat. "Excuse me." Namine announced, smiling at the man who was half way through with his meal. "This man is here to see you."

Demyx looked up at the girl and grinned brightly, causing red to appear on her cheeks. "Thanks, Nami. Your recommendation was awesome by the way."

"N-No problem." Namine said with a smile and moved out of the way so Zexion could sit down. "Anything for you?" She asked, looking at the smaller man.

Zexion shook his head no and turned his attention to Demyx, hoping to get this over with. "I'm Zexion, Xigbar said he couldn't make it so I'll be talking to you about the Manga." Namine took this as her cue to leave and turned away, looking a little disappointed. Demyx nodded, seemingly unaware by the girls feelings and Zexion fought the urge to roll his eyes. _How unbelievably dense! He's a good looking, clueless idiot! Dear god, he's like a character from a shoujo manga! I need to get out of here._

"Nice to meet you, Zexion." Demyx smiled a smile so bright it was nearly blinding and Zexion fought the urge to yell of course. "So, what did Xigbar tell you about me?"

"Not much." Zexion admitted, sitting down in the seat across from the blonde. "But I assume you know he told me how you would like to quite making the book. Why is that?"

"How old are you?" Demyx asked, looking baffled by the man.

"What?"

"… You can't be more then 22, can you? Look at you! But you talk like you're 50! You're something else!" Taking a bite of his parfait to allow Zexion a moment of silence to be royally pissed off.

"Excuse me, but I'm 24!"

"Younger than me, huh?" Demyx chuckled, pulling out a spoon full of ice cream and holding it out to the slate haired man. "Try some."

"No, thank you I-"

Basically shoving it down his throat, Demyx had the spoon in Zexion's mouth, the sweetness assaulting his taste buds. While Zexion has positively against everything shoujo was, cute, girly and romantic, he could not help but have a huge sweet tooth, one that had finally been given attention by the blonde manga artist. The slate haired man's eyes widened as he looked at the spoon that was being pulled away from his mouth in awe. "Good, right?" Demyx grinned.

_Bumbling idiot… I need more of that parfait!_

"It's… um, it's alright, now please, may we discuss the book?"

The ocean colored eyes before him took a dark look as Demyx sighed, pushing his desert aside. "Listen, Zexion. I understand how much my book sells and how popular it is, hell I've been asked for rights of making it an anime, but…"

_Maybe he wants to write more serious work! Maybe he wants to make a difference! Maybe there's hope in this man yet!_

"… It's become too much work!"

Zexion's left eye twitched. "… Drawing… as become too much work for you? Are you a complete imbecil?" Demyx looked at him in shock but Zexion had as much as he could of this man. He was selfish and lazy, idiotic and hopeless. And if his manga was anything to judge by, he was also naïve. "You are allowing jobs to go on the line because you refuse to pick up a pencil and draw your lovesick, egotistical characters onto a piece of paper!

"You, sir, are the most infuriating man I've ever met! And I have only been sitting here no more than 30 minutes! This attitude and disregard for others is deplorable and I won't stand for it! You will be transferred to have me be your editor and instead of having easy going Xigbar, I plan to have you writing and drawing nonstop! Am I clear?"

His voice has risen during his rant and costumers where starting to look at the two man near the back. It wasn't until another waitress with blonde hair, this one in a black and white maid's outfit, came out of the backrooms and started demanding the patrons continue about their meal. Demyx looked at the smaller man in shock and slight awe, his mouth nearly hanging open.

"You… You really want me to continue that manga, huh?"

"It's not about that." Zexion huffed, keeping in control of the volume of his voice. "It's about you finishing that book because I said so."

Demyx's face broke into another smile. "Yes, editor. On one condition, I am allowed to take you to dinner."

"Isn't this dinner?"

"It's more like desert." At the mention of it, the two men looked back at the parfait that seemed to be melting. "Damn… oh well. No good now."

Zexion felt heartbroken, but turned away from the sugary treat. "So, I shall put in the transfer tomorrow, you have to write the story board for the next volume by then and fax it to me, clear?"

"Dinner?"

The bluenette sighed, pushing his bangs that covered half of his face back and nodded. "If it means storyboard, then yes."

Demyx grinned, grasping hold of Zexion's hand and kissing it softly, looking up at him. "Thank you. Seeing you at dinner will make working on the book 10 times easier and more fun than it has ever been."

Looking at the blonde man incredulously, Zexion stood up from his seat and walked out of the door, leaving behind a smirking mangaka, and a light blush on his own face.

* * *

><p>"So you meet Demyx right? Did you convince him to continue the manga?"<p>

Zexion turned his chair and glared at Xigbar, the man looking at him in confusion. "You didn't tell me he'd be so impossible! The only way I could convince him was to agree to dinner!" After the meeting with Demyx, Zexion called Xigbar as soon as he left the café but he never answered. So Zexion was forced to wait until the next morning to tell him. "And I had to take over the duty of being his editor so he understood I was fucking serious! Xigbar, how one earth did you handle him?"

Xigbar shrugged, close to laugher. "I never went on a date with him, that's for sure!"

"It's not a date." The bluenette argued.

"Sounds like one."

"Wipe that god damn smirk on off of your face." Zexion glared. The fax machine suddenly went kndcoff, starting Zexion and Xigbar as the paper came out of it. "That's the story board." Zexion got the paper from the machine and nearly groaned in annoyance. Instead of the story board he was hoping for, there was a drawing in Demyx's style of art of Zexion, looking as annoyed as he felt. "Dammit."

"Not the story board?"

"Not even close…" Shaking his head, Zexion shoved the picture into a folder on his desk and slammed his head against the hard surface in front of him. "If he hates writing Shoujo manga so badly, why does he?"

"Demyx hate writing manga? As if!" Xigbar replied, rolling his eyes. "He's just… what's the word…"

"Annoying?"

"No, he's… he gets disinterested after a while. So you need to keep him stimulated with writing or he'll want to quite."

"So he's done this before." Zexion asked, with a sigh.

"Only once, but other times he'll talk to me about getting bored and lazy with it." The ponytailed man revealed. "Getting a new editor might help for a little while… it's new and everything so that should give him something…"

The slate haired man shook his head once more. "He seemed to be more trouble than he's worth."

"As if! The guy is worth more than that! He's our best seller and paying for most of our pay checks." Xigbar laughed. "So you better not mess this up, Zexion. This is on you now."

The man groaned, feeling his eye twitch again. It seemed that was happening a lot with things related to Demyx. The Idiot Prince, as Zexion began to refer to him as, was the source of his income and telling him off like he did last time would not be wise…

When Xigbar turned to get back to work, Zexion opened his folder to inspect the picture. The art was amazing, there was no doubt about Demyx's talent with a pencil, and it didn't seemed to have the flourish his books had. The mangaka seemed to change the style only slightly to make Zexion seem less like a shoujo character and more like a man, which he was.

Turning the paper over, Zexion noticed there was writing on the back. Shocked, he read it over then became annoyed all over again.

_Zexion,_

_I finished the storyboard, but I'm holding it hostage until dinner. That why you have to show up! See you at 8, the directions to the restaurant are on the back of this too. The picture is for you… Enjoy! I like drawing your face…_

_Demyx._

… I like drawing your face? How many times had he…?

"Idiot Prince…" Zexion muttered to himself, glad he had half of his hair covering his face so his blush wasn't as noticeable.

When the day was over, Zexion had enough time to go home, shower and change out of his work clothes to a button up shirt and jeans, trying to make himself feel comfortable, but not as if he had just woken up. It stopped and looked at himself in the mirror before leaving and found himself flustered. _… Ugh… just… just stop. You're acting like a woman… _

He walked out of his apartment without so much as looking as any reflected surfaces.

The walk to the restaurant was brisk and short, since Zexion didn't live all that far from the building in the first place, but it was full of questions. Why did Demyx even ask him to dinner? It surely wasn't a date, right? The Idiot Prince probably didn't know what he was doing, right? And the most important question, why was his heart beating so fast?

And to Zexion's repulsion, the restaurant was a cosplay restaurant, whose theme seemed to be something like a toy box. Demyx also seemed to favor restaurants with female waitresses, the red head leading him to his seat dressed up like a frilly doll. "Here you are." The smiled as she got to Demyx's table. Once Zexion sat down, she turned her attention to Demyx quickly. "How are you, Demyx? Would you like another drink?"

"No thanks, Kairi." Demyx grinned at the girl and Zexion watched her face flame up. Rolling his eyes, he ordered alcohol and Kairi skipped away, smiling to herself. "So Zexy!" Demyx said, turning his attention back on the bluenette. "I see you got my fax!"

"Please don't waste ink on such things." The other male stated with a blank expression. "We need that for artists to send STORYBOARDS."

Demyx chuckled, pulling a folder from under the table. "I have it right here, but- _ah! _Relax!" The dirty blonde stopped when Zexion held out his hand expectedly. "Dinner just started! We have all night, Zexy."

"And will you please stop referring to me as 'Zexy'?" Pulling his hand back, the man sighed, hands folded. "My name is Zexion, and I believe you have to be familiar with someone before you go deciding their nickname for them. Also, I believe they have to consent to the nickname, correct?"

Demyx shrugged, a smile still on his face. "Well, I don't think so. I think I wanna call you Zexy, cuz… well it sounds like Sexy, so it's funny." The blonde beamed and Zexion felt blinded.

_Idiot Prince!_

Kairi came back to take their orders, all smiles and cheerfulness as Demyx returned the favorite of being just as pleasant, then returned once more to actually give them either food. Demyx drove right into his meal, making meaningless small talk with Zexion while he stared at the man, his meal untouched.

_This… this man is impossible! I don't understand. What does he want? I mean, why keep me here to listen to his blather? He must know I'm not dying to hear his life story, I didn't even ask… why?_

"Zexy?"

The slate haired man looked up in shock, snapping out of his inner monologue. "Huh?"

"Are you gonna eat?" Demyx said with a small smile, motioning to the full plate in front of the small man.

"Oh… yes. Excuse me." With that he began to eat, listening to Demyx continue chatting away pleasantly, confused to no end. When he finally finished, he noticed Zexion was long since done and was just talking for the hell of it, it seemed.

Kairi came around one final time, placing the check on the table and walking away with a smile and a wish of a good evening and slandered off to another table, her eyes straying on Demyx as he left. The blonde, however, was un aware, pulling his wallet out of his pocket and stopping Zexion from doing so as well.

"I invited you to dinner." He chuckled. "I'll pay."

"That's ridiculous." Zexion shook his head. "I'm perfectly capable of-"

"I want to."

Zexion looked at him in shock but Demyx just keep smiling. Giving in, Zexion sighed, putting his wallet away as Demyx placed money and a tip on the table, motioning the small man that they should leave. Following his example, the bluenette stood up and followed Demyx out of the restaurant, both of them coming to a stop on the side walk.

Zexion's eye, for only one was visible, stared at the blonde mangaka and held out his hand expectedly, his stare stoic. "The storyboard?"

Demyx looked shock for a moment, but soon it melted and Zexion found himself looking at a sad smile. "Yeah… Of course, I forgot, sorry." Demyx held out the folder, giving it to the bluenette who took and immediately opened the file, looking through the art with interest.

"… this is slightly different than before." Zexion noted, letting an impressed tone slip from his voice. "It's… better… The art, I mean."

"Thanks." Pewter eyes looked up into aqua ones as the face in front of him smiled once more, not at all like the excited grin he had gotten all night. "I… uh… I guess I'm improving…"

"Hm…" Zexion nodded and closed the file. "Well, I shall see yo-"

It happened quickly. Once Zexion had shut the file, a small hand extended for a shake, which Demyx took, grasping the smaller man's hand tightly, he turned and pushed Zexion into the nearest wall carefully and latched his lips onto the others, kissing the man sweetly with everything in his being. Shocked eyes widened as he did, nearly dropping the folder and a shiver ran through Zexion as Demyx pushed more, one hand cupping the face in front of him, the other still holding onto the small hand that was presented to him.

Sliding his tongue along the lower lip that Zexion possessed, Demyx turned his head, trying to make the other man's mouth open, which did when the need for air became too much and without thinking, Zexion gasped. Tongue's met, Demyx delighted enough to let out a small pleasurable sound, and the blonde took control of the confused man, coaxing him to move with him, which he eventually got to happen, his eyes even sliding shut.

Pushing his larger body flush against Zexion, Demyx pulled away, breathing heavily, watching the one bluish/gray eye open slowly, matching his breathing speed, and blushing heavily. "W-Why did you-"

"You're cute, Zexion." Demyx smiled. "Very cute." His thumb caressed the soft skin of his cheek, moving closer and kissing the skin he was stroking. He began moving lower, his lips continuing to touch him softly, making the smaller male shiver.

"I-I need to… I need to look over the story board."

"Do it tomorrow. Come to my house… Please?" Pulling away to look at the man's face, Demyx pushed slate colored hair away to look into both of Zexion's eyes and smiled. "I like you, Zexion."

… Jagged, romance hating Zexion could not believe it. He couldn't believe that after Demyx had told him this, he leaned forward and kissed him once more. He couldn't believe that he got into a cab with Demyx and went to his house. And he really couldn't believe he was currently removing Demyx's shirt, story board on the floor near where they kicked off their shoes, pushing the taller man onto the bed.

Demyx was grinned as he did, his hand inside of Zexion's shirt, rubbing his back and nipping at the man's neck, enjoying the way his partner whimpered when he did so. When his back hit his bed, Demyx turned quickly, pushing Zexion under him, pushing their hips together.

"Hng… Demyx…" Zexion breathed, reaching up to pull the blonde's head down and kiss him fiercely, pushing his hips up to meet the man above him. "_More…"_

Working quickly, large hands pulled off the button up shirt Zexion wore, throwing it aside and kissing down a pale, slender neck, hands running down the body of the man blushing slightly under him. Neck obviously bruised, Demyx's lips moved to capture Zexion's once more, hands cupping Zexion's erection.

"A-Ah!" Shuttering, Zexion's tongue became more dominate, pushing his hips into Demyx's hands, his own grasping at strands of dirty blonde hair, pulling the man as close as he could. "P-please… Demyx… I need…"

Nodding, Demyx pulled away and began to remove the slate haired man's pants, smaller hands moving to help him and pull them down his legs, underwear soon following, then Zexion mirrored the action Demyx chuckling at the eagerness in the pale, small hands working on him. "Hold on, Zexy."

"… Demyx." Looking up at him, Zexion's eyes looked wide. "… please call me Zexion…"

Smiling, the aqua eyed boy nodded. "Okay… Zexion…" Pleased, the bluenette finished removing the bigger male's clothes and nearly gasped. He knew Demyx liked him, he had said so himself… but he never said he _wanted _him. Letting out a small groan and pushing the man over on the bed, Zexion positioned himself between the blonde's legs. "You don't have to, Zexion." Demyx grinned.

"I want to…" Voice dripping with want, Zexion moved closer, enclosing the harden erection that was Demyx into his mouth, hands tight on the blonde's waist.

"Hng." The mangaka's hips tried to thrust forward only to be held back but Zexion as he continued his work, massaging the skin with his tongue and bobbing his head fluidly. "Z-Zexion! _Oh god… Fuck!_"

Shutting his eyes tight, the slate haired man shivered at the lust filled words, fisting himself when the pleasure became unbearable. Noticing it, Demyx smiled softly, sweating and sat up, wrapping a hand around Zexion to help the small man pump at his cock.

"Oh yes, harder! Demyx… _Demyx._" Zexion moaned around the hard skin in his mouth. The vibrations ran up the sensitive skin and Demyx groaned loudly, hand moving the speed the smaller man's mouth used as they pleasure on another.

Moving harder, faster,_ more, __**more, **_Zexion slowly lost his mind and put everything he could into pleasuring the man, hallowing his cheeks, allowing his teeth to slightly touch and rub against the skin, giving Demyx the control to rock into his mouth, again, _again…_

"Fuuuuuuuck, Zexion! I-I'm gonna… _fuck!"_

Eyes wide in surprise, the editor swallowed everything in that exploded in his mouth, trying not to spill a drop, which became more difficult to do when Demyx tightened his grip slightly and rubbed his thumb against the head. He ended up spilling much of the semen in his chin when he had to scream out in pleasure.

"A-Ah! Demyx! Demyx! _Demyx!_" Releasing into the man's hand, Zexion collapsed onto the blonde, his head resting on the blonde's lower stomach, trying to whip the white substance off of his face.

Demyx watched him to so with a small smile, reaching down to pull the man up and wrap his arms around him tightly. "Zexy…" Still panting, the blunette couldn't answer but he could blush as Demyx snuggled his head into the blue strands of soft hair. "… you're so cute… Like a character in a shoujo Manga…"

"… I don't think they do this in Shoujo mangas…" Zexion said, once he caught his breath.

"There's a little less boy on boy action, that's true." The blonde chuckled. "But that just means this is just for us." He pulled the boy closer and sighed.

"… Demyx… I hate shoujo manga…"

"I figured."

"… You're okay with this?"

"… I'll make you like it."

"I find it stupid."

"Trust me, you'll like it after reading the stuff I got."

"I highly doubt that."

Regardless, Demyx tightened his grip and kissed the man's cheek, making him blush brighter than he had before. Although he hated it, he had to admit, being with the Idiot Prince would make life like a shoujo manga, and he really didn't mind it was much as he thought he would.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought it would be okay to but some Fluff at the end. Hope you all enjoyed, once again, sorry for all errors, sorry for all confusions and… um… enjoy the boy love!<strong>

**Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some Disneyland rides to ride =3**


End file.
